


Fleur's Late Night Walk

by GoldenHeroes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHeroes/pseuds/GoldenHeroes
Summary: After months of pent-up sexual frustration, Fleur takes a walk through the halls of Hogwarts late at night and stumbles upon a possible solution.





	

Fleur Delacour was not currently enjoying her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for one very large reason, sex.  
Fleur really liked having sex, and since many of the “fuckable” Beauxbaton students were back in France, there  
was little sex being have by the half-Veela.

Not only was she sex starved, but she was getting grumpy since her fingers weren’t doing the job as well as they used too and the lack of any form of magical “toy” meant that she was running out of options.  
Walking down the dark corridors of Hogwarts’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dressed only in her thin Beauxbaton blue silk dressing down, only reaching to the top of her knees, and her thin Beauxbaton blue silk teddy, brought back memories of Beauxbatons, the long intricate halls and tall ceilings that allowed massive chandeliers to hang from them, and the ways she was fucked by whoever, whenever, she wanted.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a loud moan reverberated through the corridor that she was walking down, breaking Fleur out of her memory. Looking around Fleur saw no-one else in corridor with her, in fact no-one should be awake for it was late in the night and everyone should be asleep.

Another moan, more of a grunt, this one much louder and more masculine, coming from one of the rooms further down the corridor.  
Walking down the corridor a little, trembling, Fleur peeked in one of the open doors to see something she thought didn’t happen at Hogwarts, hot steamy primal sex.

The male seemed like a god, in Fleur’s eyes, pounding away at what was left of the blonde girl bent over the teacher’s desk, his body defined in a way that could only be explained by magic and his hair cared for in a way she had not seen since France.

The only thing he wore was an open, dark green and silver lined silk robe which swung with his movements. The only thing the girl had one was her tie as a makeshift gag, with what appeared to be her own panties shoved into her.

She could not hear them, probably a simple sound muffling spell stopping their fucking from seeping out into the corridors. They must’ve reinforced it a little since she heard them because it was like watching a silent movie.

She watched as the girl’s face turned into pure contentment and slightly after as the boy, no man’s, face screw up in concentration before relaxing and turning into a smirk. She watched as he removed the tie around the girl’s head and take out her own panties from her mouth, then watched as he waited a little, a scowl of irritation slowly forming on his face, before spanking the girl into action.

The girl, whose breasts and ass had nothing on Fleur’s, quickly got up from the desk and swallowed the man’s penis, bobbing up and down as she took the entire length into her throat.

At this point, Fleur gave up trying to hold back her urges and dipped her hand down to her boÎte chaude before hastily shoving three fingers into her vagina, pumping in time with the rhythm of the girl as she sucked off the, now obvious, Slytherin student that had just fucked her into oblivion.

The silence of Hogwarts at night was only disturbed by Fleur’s heavy breathing, the slight rustle of fabric and the wetness of her masturbation, before the muffling spell broke and sound from the room was suddenly pouring out into the school.

The wet sucking and choking sounds, along with the grunting of the man, made Fleur moan aloud with want as she sped up her movements to keep in time with the girl. Fleur’s mouth slightly agape as she watched the erotic sight, the blonde seeming unable to provide a satisfactory blowjob with how long it was taking.

Then the man grabbed the blonde by her head and starting fucking her mouth, the girl relinquishing control to the alpha male as he claimed her, and as Fleurs movements started to speed up and it seemed like the man was about to cum, he looked towards the door and looked directly at Fleur, causing them to cum in synchronisation.

Spasming on her hands, Fleur fell away from the door, leaning up against the wall for support to stop from falling to the floor Fleur’s orgasm passed through her, the most intense one since coming to Hogwarts if not ever.

In her post-orgasmic bliss, Fleur temporarily forgot about the eye contact that triggered her orgasm, and only remembered when the sound of moving in the room broke her out of her stupor. 

Grabbing her wand from in-between her impressive natural cleavage, Fleur cast a quick and poor disillusionment spell over her to stop the two students she just watched wouldn’t notice her.

“Now remember to get what I want Abbott, or we won’t be meeting again,” A male voice bit out as the two, now dressed individuals left the room.

“Yes Sir,” Abbott said submissively as she bowed her head towards the man before walking off into the night.

Fleur waited as the man stood next to her and watched the girl he had just used walk away before looking down to her invisible form and squatting down.

His silk robe, that was barely done up, didn’t hide his seemingly larger than life cock that was obviously enhanced since his height and build leaned towards a younger student than one of the seventh years, but it was still impressive nonetheless, hanging cleanly between his legs it was at least 6 inches in length and 5 inches in girth, bigger than any she had seen in France.

Fleur licked her lips as she gazed at the specimen in front of her before she was suddenly being dragged inside the classroom by the man.  
Thrown inside Fleur stood up ready to give the man, no matter what he was packing, a very stern lecture when he was suddenly up in her face, forcing her backwards.

Stepping back, Fleur was chased by the man until she was up against the wall, being pinned against a wall by a dominating male with a large cock turned on a different side of Fleur, a side that wasn’t let out that often, her submissive side.

“You’ve been very naughty, haven’t you Fleur?” The man asked as he pressed up against her, his penis slowly starting to press against her as his incredible sexual stamina kicked in, “Peeking on me and one of my pets without my permission,” The man continued as one of his hands started to track her cheek and the other tracking her hips and lower back, “I don’t think you quite understand the way things work here at Hogwarts,” The man suddenly broke all body contact with Fleur as she leaned forward for more, “Let me teach you.”

Suddenly the man’s wand was in his hand and several incredible feats of magic happened at once: The door to the classroom closed and locked, the massive windows that were allowing the little moonlight in slammed shut as a silencing ward went up around the room, candles come out of a nearby closet and lit themselves automatically and hovered throughout the room.

While all this was happening, the man stood in the middle of the room with a smirk at the dumbfounded look on her face as the extraordinary magic happened around her, when a big plush green leather chair materialised for him to sit down in.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while may seem under the control of Albus Dumbledore and Gryffindor house, is actually under my control,” The man smirked at the dumbfounded expression on her face as she slowly detached herself from the wall, “The way it works is that for a favour, secret or want of my pleasing sexual talents,” The man said with a smirk towards her, “I get anything I want in return.” The man finished, sitting back in his chair.

“Now, you already got something when watching me with my pet, so in return, I think a little dance is in order,” The man grinned as Fleur did her gown slightly together in subconscious response to his demand.  
“Who ‘re you?” Fleur finally said, having somewhat recovered to all the information given to her, “Hmm,” The man responded with a frown, “No questions, put on a little show for me and then we can talk about you getting something you want,” The man spoke firmly as Fleur blushed at the thoughts going through her head at getting fucked by the massive penis on the man’s body.

Making a reaction decision Fleur slowly started to sway her hips to an unheard music, the candlelight, while lighting the room enough for the two to see each other, did not light the room fully and made her hip movements shift the shadows and giving her body an unknown quality thanks to the partial darkness that encompassed her.

As her hips moved, her arms moved above her head, stretching out her stomach and riding up the dressing gown to show hints of her teddy underneath, before she started to move in circles independent of her hips movements, twirling and shaking her body for the pleasure of the man watching her erotic dance.

After two circuits of her moving her hands slid down to her face, biting her lip seductively and nibbling on her left hand little finger, as her right hand continued down to undo the flimsy knot she had done upon her gown just before the show, her hand easily undoing the knot, but her left hand keeping it teasingly close to open, showing just enough underneath to let the imagination run wild.

Pulling the gown tight against her back, Fleur once again turned her back to the man, the fabric on her back now skin-tight, before slacking as her hands went to her side.

Looking over her shoulder towards the man, her dark blue eyes filled with mischief, she slid the shoulders of her gown off as her hips start to make wide circles, spending more time with her ass stuck out towards the man than away from him, her gown slowly falling to gravity’s clutches as her silk teddy is slowly exposed.

Inching its way down Fleur looks at the progress of her gown instead of the lustful eyes of the man to see that the gown had exposed almost all the bare skin of her back, with the teddy covering the rest. Looking back up to the man Fleur bit her lip, knowing that she had done the right thing when she saw the man’s own gown twitch.

Wanting to get to the action quicker, Fleur did one more circuit before sticking her ass out towards the man and letting the gown drop, moving over her ass light oil on water, showing the man that the silken teddy was the only other thing she was wearing as her almost bare ass was presented to him.

Fleur always knew she was genetically gifted, her ass was large and plump without much work and her breasts were perky and substantial for any male, but when the man sitting with her ass in his face hardly batted an eye at the natural beauty on display, she took that as a personal challenge.

Standing up straight Fleur marched over to the man in the most seductive way she could, one long length directly in front of the other long leg to sway her hips with every step. She then sat in the lap of the man and flicked her hair over her shoulder to allow him a view not many men got, before grabbing her breasts and squeezing them together to create cleavage that any man or woman would die to see.  
She then, licked her lips in a long and slow fashion, making a point of getting them wet before teasing her hands at the edge of her teddy, the only thing separating her bare body from him. Even though the man had lustful eyes and was gladly taking in her body, he didn’t seem as impressed as he should be, not as impressed as those redheads were when she was in her uniform.

So, she cautiously stood up, flashing him a quick look at her pussy before putting a little pressure on with some Veela allure. Her fingers slowly traced the edge of her teddy before slowly pulling it up, exposing her body.

Her upper thigh had no effect so she took it up further, exposing her slick feminine that was throbbing with need from her own erotic display, her toned stomach before finally pulling it over her head and exposing her breasts before standing naked in front of the man.  
Striking a pose, with her right hand on her hip her and her left hand on her upper thigh, her right leg bent a little, hiding her snatch, and her left leg slack to show off her ass, Fleur awaiting his judgement and approval, wanting some of his massive cock.

“Good,” The man said after a couple of minutes of just looking at her naked posing body, “That was good, definitely in my top 5 stripteases,” The man commented as he smirked at the anger on her face at not being the best thing he’s ever seen.

“Now, is there something you want?”

“Yes,” Fleur sighed, extremely aroused by the way her was treating her and by what she was about to ask, “I want toi to fuck moi comme ça Abbott girl.”

The man smirked as he stood up and took off his robe, his erection springing up as if it was kept at bay by the fabric. Throwing the robe aside the man sat back down and just vaguely gestured towards his penis before sitting back in the chair, but keeping his hips forward.  
Fleur smiled a genuine smile as she rushed forward, sliding onto her knees as she took his dick into her hands and started to stroke it, her tongue running up and down his length and she almost worshipped his cock.

She worked every millimetre of his cock, making sure that it was well lubricated for such a tight hole, thinking that he had never had a pussy as tight or experienced as hers. Sucking on the tip, Fleur was aching for his cock and wasted no more time, climbing up on the man she lined them up before plunging down.

The feeling of such a large cock inside her after not having had sex in over three months was an almost instant orgasm for Fleur, as she lifted herself back up and plunged herself back down, getting into a rhythm as more and more of her new god’s penis filled her up.

The man however was only lightly grunting, as if it was nowhere near as pleasing for him as it was for her. Grabbing hold of one of his hands as she continued to fuck herself on him she forgot about what country she was in and moaned in French, “Touch me my love, these are yours to do with as you please,” physically grabbing his hand to molest her breasts, she moaned as she used him to stimulate herself.

Fleur continued this for less than thirty seconds before being lifted off the ground and being impaled by the man’s penis as he grabbed her by the hips and walked her over to the same desk that the Abbot girl was fucked on earlier.

She felt the man piston in and out of her, giving her more pleasure than she was getting when doing all the work and satisfying her newfound kink for being dominated. Having lost all control of the situation all Fleur could do was grab the end of the desk as she was fucked into it.  
Fleur had her first orgasm not in her control seconds later as the man continued to take pleasure from her, his pale skin starting to sweat a little and his well-kept platinum blonde hair beginning to get slightly ruffled.

Fleur on the other hand was completely unlike her normal self, her hair was sticking to her body as the force from the man’s thrusts made her exert more energy than her normal sexual activities. The continued intercourse also caused Fleur to be in a semi-state of orgasms, as she imagined her face to be like that of the girl’s when she was getting fucked.

Fleur noted absent-mindedly that she was turned over by the man so that he could fondle her breasts and he drilled her, his prick hitting all the right places inside of Fleur to the point that she was reduced to a mess of “Oui Oui” and “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Fleur finally came back to consciousness with what was probably cum almost all over her body. Standing up she saw a mirror in the middle of the room, absent of the man but with a note attached to the frame.  
In the mirror, she saw a different version to herself than what she was used to, her breasts were covered in cum, probably having been used several times throughout the night. Her jaw was sore and she could taste a fruity flavour in her mouth, licking her lips she noted that she was covered in a slightly dry layer of spunk.

Her hair, matted and stuck to parts of her body seemed to have blotches of cum in it as well, turning her blonde hair into an almost white colour in sections.

Looking at her vagina, Fleur felt, more than noticed, the cum leaking from inside her having left a puddle where she was standing and a trail where she had walked from the desk, which was spotless.

Reaching out to the mirror, Fleur picked the note off the frame to see that the man had left her instruction like he had with the Abbott girl, it read:

Dear Pet,

Firstly, I’ve taken your nightwear as compensation for the night’s activities, I trust you can get back to your carriage with only your gown? I believe Pansy will look quite beautiful in your lingerie.

Secondly, since you now know that anything you want goes through me and everything you want comes at a price. Show up at this room tomorrow in something sexy and with something you value or become my willing sex slave.

If you tell anyone about this then we shall never meet like this ever again.

If you refuse to turn up for even one night without informing one of your fellow pets or inform me, we shall never meet like this ever again.  
Be in this room once a week, every week until you leave. We have much more to ‘discuss’.

Your Master

Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> Reference images:  
> Fleur's Dressing Gown - http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41PT67Wt2OL.jpg  
> Fleur's Lingerie - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/00/50/76/0050762f50c6dea5c163cd29a2944c82.jpg
> 
> I also wrote this in one night so it might be a little rusty, I'm also very sorry about the French words intermingled with English words, it might not be the best it could be.


End file.
